


in the moment of death

by WattStalf



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble, Gen, death abounds, spoilers everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Final thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed anyone or screwed up the order, let me know. Left out the Lagusas cos I honestly couldn't get less of a fuck there.  
> Anyway, this anime was a wild fucking ride but at least a few characters I liked made it out alive? And Vanno, my absolute favorite, died in episode 2, so I kinda got desensitized back then.

Tronco.

He's so scared he can't even breathe, and he just hopes that they don't find Vanno too.

Serpente.

He's always done everything Fango told him, but now Fango isn't here and there's no one to save him.

Vanno.

All he can do is pray, for Nero, for Fio, for his surrogate family, and for his own soul.

Don Orco.

Even in his last moments, he can only regret ever getting involved with someone like Fango.

Volpe.

He thought he was doing this for Nero, but too late, he realizes his mistake.

Ronaldo.

His wife looks terrified, like she can't believe she's done it, but he can't believe it either.

Fratte.

He doesn't even realize that his gun doesn't fire, and he goes down thinking that he's finally won.

Fango.

He wants to keep laughing and laughing and laughing, because who knew the kid had it in him?

Corteo.

He did it all for Angelo and he thinks that, if he had the chance, he would do it again.

Del Toro.

He doesn't care if it's futile; he's going to go down fighting because that's all he knows and he has to at least try to save Vicent.

Barbero.

He doesn't even realize it's happening, and his last thoughts are still about saving Nero.

Don Galassia.

He has only a split second to realize what's happening, and his smile falters.

Ganzo.

He scolds himself for trusting someone like Angelo, and when he was so close, too.

Vincent.

He thought, for a moment, that he could have died at peace, but as he watches the last of his world crumble, he knows that he has nothing to leave his only remaining son.

Tigre.

There are so many times that he thinks he should have died that it doesn't seem fair for him to make it out of this one alive.

Angelo.

He doesn't have to look back to know that this time, Nero won't falter.


End file.
